Das Leben des jungen Albus
by RockPoet
Summary: Albus Dumbledore war 89 als wir ihn kennengelernt haben, aber auch er ist nicht als perfektes, gutmütiges Zaubergenie vom Himmel gefallen. Auch er musste Hogwarts durchlaufen.
1. Mit dem falschen Fuß?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den zuständigen Verlagen. Uns gehört außer ein paar mörderischen Amazonen und durchgeknallten Freunden nichts. Mit dieser Geschichte verdienen wir kein Geld

Autoren: Aylinn und LyraLyrix

Rating: bis jetzt nichts gefährliches, lest es ruhig alle; für die höheren Schuljahre (falls wir so weit kommen) keine Garantie

Das hier ist unsere erste gemeinsame Geschichte. Sie handelt von Albus Dumbledore und seinem Weg nach oben. Über jede Art von Rückmeldung und Kritik (ausgenommen Beleidigungen) würden wir uns sehr freuen.

Zum Schluss des Anfangs: Irgendwie ist es uns nicht gelungen den Anfang in zwei Kapitel zu gliedern, die uns beide gefallen hätten, deswegen haben wir einheitlich beschlossen, es als ein Kapitel zu belassen.

Vielen Dank noch an Harry2004, für sein Review. Wir haben unser riesig darüber gefreut (zumindest ich ...) Aufgrund seiner Vorschläge und meiner Schusseligkeit hab ich die Geschichte noch mal etwas überarbeitet und die ganzen Disclaimer usw. reingemacht.

DAS LEBEN DES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

1. Mit dem falschen Fuß?

„Aaaaaaaaaaaalbus. Aufstehen! Und zwar sofort! Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr schläfst!" „Mutter, bitte. Lass mich weiter schlafen. Ich habe Kopfweh." Stöhnend zog sich der elfjährige Junge die Decke über den Kopf. Er würde nicht aufstehen, für nichts auf der Welt. Keine zehn Dementoren würden ihn dazu bringen. Doch leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Mutter gemacht. Erbarmungslos zog sie ihm die Decke weg und beschwor eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser hervor, die nun in der Luft schwebte und darauf lauerte herunter gelassen zu werden.

Welche Gemeinheit. „Mutter, dass ist nicht gerecht. Du kannst mich doch nicht zwingen aufzustehen, wenn ich krank bin." Seine Mutter hob spöttisch die Augebraue. Dieses Kranksein kannte sie. Der Junge hatte einfach Bammel davor nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Riesigen Bammel sogar. Außerdem war er ein notorischer Langschläfer.

Doch jetzt hatte er seine Chance gehabt. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes platschte das eiskalte Wasser auf ihren Sohn hinunter. Dieser quiekte fürchterlich und sah ein, dass er endgültig verloren hatte. Er warf seiner Mutter einen letzten flehenden Blick zu, der dieser fast das Herz zerschnitt. All ihre Zweifel kamen wieder hoch. Ob es wirklich das Richtige gewesen war, das Angebot von Hogwarts anzunehmen. Und ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre Albus hier zu behalten.

'Nein, Clarrice', sagte sie streng zu sich selbst. 'Hundertmal hast du dir das jetzt schon überlegt und immer wieder bist du zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es das Beste ist ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken, dass er dort am besten Zaubern lernt, dass er dort unter gleichaltrigen ist und dass er dort am wenigsten von dem ganzen Trubels hier mit bekommt.' Sie lächelte ihren Sohn milde an. „Ich warte in der Küche auf dich. Der Frühstückstisch ist schon gedeckt. Und dein kleiner Bruder Aberforth ist auch schon dabei durch zu drehen. Er findet es furchtbar spannend nach London zu gehen." „Er muss ja auch nicht in dieses blöde Internat", bruttelte Albus leise in seine nasse Bettdecke, schwang sich dann aber aus dem Bett. Barfuss taperte er über den Holzboden zu der Waschschüssel, die seine Mutter wie jeden Morgen in das Zimmer von seinem Bruder und ihm stellte. Und auch wie jeden Morgen war das Wasser eiskalt, da seine Mutter schon um 5 Uhr morgens das Wasser am Brunnen holte. Der Junge war es jedoch gewöhnt und so wusch er sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit dem Wasser.

Als er damit fertig war, zog er sich an und ging hinunter, um mit den anderen zu frühstücken. Aber man sah ihm an, dass er lieber krank gewesen wäre oder sich am liebsten irgendwie gedrückt hätte. Nur das es eben nicht ging. Deprimiert seufzte er und erntete dafür nur einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Mutter, denn er war gerade in der Küche angekommen. Er setzte sich grummelnd an den Tisch und sah zu Aberforth, der in sich hineingrinste. Daraufhin verdrehte Albus nur die Augen.

Was sollte er schon tun, wenn da zwei gegen ihn standen? Murrend aß er sein Frühstück und wurde unter dem Tisch von seinem kleinen Bruder getreten, woraus er sich heute aber nichts machte. Der Tag war so schon schlimm genug. Die Rühreier mit Speck schmeckten genauso wenig, wie das dazugehörige Brot, aber das lag eher daran, dass Albus heute einfach keine Lust hatte und schon schlecht gelaunt war. Aberforth wollte gar nicht still sitzen bleiben und seine Mutter ermahnte ihn nun schon zum dritten Male: „Aberforth, nun bleib aber endlich mal ruhig! Du wirst noch genug zu laufen haben nachher!" Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ die Hälfte seines Frühstückes stehen.

Normalerweise aß er mehr, aber seine Mutter schob es einfach darauf, dass er eben einfach nicht wollte und damit hatte sie vollkommen recht. Er trank noch seine frische Milch und dann stand er auf. Genau in diesem Moment fing Aberforth an zu krakeelen: „Albus hat Angst! Albus hat Angst! Albus hat Angst!" Clarrice drehte sich um und sah ihn streng an, dann war wieder Ruhe. „Pack den Rest von deinen Sachen, Albus, wir müssen bald los!" Damit widmete sie sich wieder irgendwelchen anderen Dingen, die sie machen musste oder wollte, das war ja auch egal für ihn. Als er die Küche verließ, ging er noch einmal extra an seinem Bruder vorbei und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, doch obwohl er nicht mal richtig traf, schrie der gleich los. Aber da war Albus schon aus der Küche auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. 'Zumindest hat Hogwarts etwas...,' dachte er. 'Ich muss meinen nervigen Bruder nicht mehr ertragen.'

Als sein Koffer verrammelt und versiegelt im Flur stand und alle fertig waren, ließen sich die drei per Flohpulver in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' bringen. Dabei bekam Albus auch seinen Koffer in die Hand gedrückt. Von dort aus ging es dann zum Bahnhof, den sie mit der Droschke erreichten. Frau Dumbledore trieb die beiden Jungen an und machte Albus damit nur noch schlechtere Laune. Sie eilten durch die Menschenmassen zum Durchgang und als keiner der Muggel hinsah, rannten sie einer nach dem anderen hindurch. Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war es nicht so voll, wie auf den anderen, aber die Hexen und Zauberer drängten sich dennoch.

Aberforth sah sich die ganze Zeit mit riesigen Augen um und hoffte, dass er später auch nach Hogwarts durfte. Er fand es richtig spannend. Albus dagegen sah man an, dass er gehen wollte und nicht in den bereits wartenden Zug steigt. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Ein „Du schaffst das schon." Von seiner Mutter und einen neidischen Blick von seinem Bruder waren der Abschied, dann wurde er in den Zug geschoben, wo er sich ein Abteil suchte.

Doch leider stellte sich das ganze als nicht gerade einfach heraus. Die meisten Abteile waren nämlich von zwei, drei Leuten besetzt und warfen Albus abschätzende Blicke zu, wenn er sich an der Abteiltür zu schaffen machte. Es schien, als wäre der vordere Teil für die vornehmeren und reicheren Kinder bestimmt und die hinteren für die mittleren und armen. Im letzten Wagon war es am lautesten und die einzelnen Abteile waren proppevoll. Überall wurde gelacht und Blödsinn gemacht.

Es war richtig Volksfeststimmung. Aber Albus war nicht in Volksfeststimmung. Er war immer noch auf seine Mutter sauer, die ihn gezwungen hatte auf dieses dumme Internat zu gehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das allerletzte Abteil noch nicht besetzt. Der Junge schob seinen Koffer hinein und setzt sich auf das zerschlissene Leder. Gedankenverloren pulte er in einem Loch herum, als die Abteiltür auf ging und ein Junge mit schwarzen Locken seinen Kopf zur Türe hineinschob. Als er Albus sah, musterte er ihn kurz abschätzend und wuchtete dann einen Koffer hinein.

Im folgten zwei weitere Kerle. Einer mit einer Hose, die an den Knien aufgeschlagen war. Seine Haare sahen aus, als seien sie schon lang nicht mehr gekämmt worden. Der andere war klein und schüchtern, hatte einen Schnupfen und wischte sich immer mit dem Hemd die Nase ab. Beide setzen sich ebenfalls hin und eine Weile schwiegen sie sich alle an, aber beobachteten sich genauestens. Irgendwann wurde der Junge mit der kaputten Hose hibbelig.

Er rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Schließlich platzte es aus ihm hinaus. „Habt ihr Murmeln?" Albus und der Schniefejunge nickten. Über das Gesicht des Wilden zog sich ein breites Grinsen. „Lust sie alle zu verlieren?" Albus meinte ärgerlich: „Du wirst verlieren. Bei mir in der Straße war ich der unangefochtene King der Murmeln." „Pah, dass werden wir sehen." Der Kleine sagte gar nichts. Nach einigen düsteren Blicken der beiden Konkurrenten setzten sie sich auf den Boden und zogen ihre Murmeln hervor.

Der Lockenschopf beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern starrte auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. „Willst du nicht mit spielen?", fragte Albus. „Mit so etwas gebe ich mich nicht ab", meinte Angesprochener nur arrogant und wand sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu. Aus dem Fenster starren. Die drei zuckten mit den Achseln und begannen ihr Spiel. Albus war gut und der Wilde war auch gut. Aber niemand übertraf den Kleinen. Nach einiger Zeit befanden sich fast alle Murmeln in seinem Besitz. Die beiden anderen konnten es ihm aber nicht übel nehmen. Sie waren immer noch höchst motiviert ihm sie alle wieder abzuknöpfen machen.

Doch fünf Minuten später stand es fest. Keiner der beiden hatte auch noch eine einzige Murmel. Der Kleine hatte gewonnen. Schließlich lehnte sich der Wilde lachend zurück. „Ich heiße übrigens Brian und ihr?" „Wulfric." „Albus." Alle wanden ihren Kopf zum Arroganten hinüber und sahen ihn fragend an. „Percival", kam gepresst von diesem.

„Hast du eigentlich ein Problem?", wollte Brian nun wissen. „Ihr seid einfach nur kindisch." „Ach und wieso hast du uns dann die ganze Zeit beobachtet", fragte Albus unschuldig. Darauf wusste Percival keine Antwort. Er stierte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Hier", meinte nun Wulfric und schob Brian und Albus je einen Haufen Murmeln hin. Die beiden sahen ihn entgeistert an. „Die gehören dir!" „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mag sie nicht. Was soll ich mit so vielen Murmeln? Außerdem können wir ja sonst gar nicht mehr spielen." Die beiden anderen lächelten. „Stimmt auch wieder."

Percival sah dauernd verstohlen zu den anderen dreien. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, aber das war normal. "Mit mir will eh nie jemand etwas zu tun haben. Aber warum sind die meisten in meinem Alter auch nur so kindisch und spielen noch mit Murmeln? Bin ich denn der einzigste, der schon vernünftig ist?" Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen während er wieder aus dem Fenster starrte.

Albus, Wulfric und Brian machten sich an eine neue Partie Murmeln. Immer und immer wieder gewann Wulfric. Sie lachten viel zusammen und Albus war sich schnell sicher, dass er neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Aber Percival tat ihm auch leid. Der schien so einsam zu sein, doch er konnte ja nichts daran ändern, schließlich wollte er ja nicht mitspielen. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, dann machte er sich an seinen Zug, denn er war dran.

Plötzlich schien es, als könne er gewinnen...aber der Schein trog wohlweislich und somit gewann auch dieses Mal wieder Wulfric. Brian und Albus sahen sich an, nickten dann, als wenn sie einen Plan gemacht hätten, ohne Worte zu wechseln, am Ende grinsten die beiden breit. Wulfric sah ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche, akzeptierte es dann aber, was konnten die beiden schon ausgeheckt haben, ohne ein Wort? Und wieder spielten sie eine Runde, doch dieses Mal schienen Brian und Albus ein Team zu sein. Wulfric verlor, jedoch nur sehr knapp.

Grinsend gaben sich die drei die Hände. Percival war schon fast vergessen, schließlich meldete er sich ja auch nicht. Doch der sah die drei an und schien dabei traurig zu sein, da es ihm nicht so ging wie den anderen. Aber die hatten es in der Familie sicherlich auch nicht so schwer wie er. Sonst würden sie sich sicher anders verhalten, oder? 'Aber was konnte er denn dafür, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr für sie sorgen konnte, weil er nicht mehr lebte? Er musste seiner Mutter nun helfen, Geld für seine kleineren Geschwister einzubringen. Und nun musste er auf diese Schule, weil die Regierung meinte, es sei zu viel für seine Mutter. Sie bekamen das Schulgeld von denen bezahlt und das Halbwaisengeld für ihn und seine Schwester half auch ein wenig weiter. Aber wie sollte seine Mutter denn das alles alleine schaffen?' Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. 'Die konnten ihn eh alle nicht verstehen. Wie denn auch? Deren Familien hatten ja nicht solche Probleme!'

Die Landschaft raste an ihm vorbei, während er in das Glas des Fensters starrte, aber nichts wahrnahm. Im Hintergrund hörte er das unbeschwerte Lachen der anderen drei. 'Warum konnte es nicht einfach anders sein? Er hasste es, seine Familie allein zu lassen. Und er begann, auch die Regierung zu hassen. Die war ja eh an allem Schuld.'

Albus sah wieder zu dem Lockenkopf. Er schien so traurig zu sein, das schien zumindest sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe zu sagen. Lautlos deutete er den anderen beiden, mal hinzusehen. Brian zuckte mit den Schultern, Wulfric wischte sich wieder mit dem Ärmel die Nase ab. Doch alle waren sie sich einig, dass das nicht so weitergehen konnte. Percival war zwar nicht gerade nett gewesen, aber woher sollten sie schon wissen, warum? Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich arge Gründe dafür. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und heckten einen Plan aus, um ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Vielleicht würde er dann wenigstens ein wenig lächeln oder ihnen zumindest sagen, wo ihn der Floh biss.

Als sie ihren Plan soweit fertig hatten, ging auf einmal die Abteiltüre auf und einige ältere Jungen drängten sich herein. Sie begrüßten sie freundlich: „Hallo, zusammen. Ihr seid wohl die restlichen Erstklässler, was? Warum sitzt ihr denn hier herum? Wollt ihr nicht mit rüber kommen? Wir schmeißen gerade ein Zauberduell. Priacius gegen Tria. Beide sind unsere besten Duellanten." Die drei Jungen sahen sich an. Was sollte dann aus ihrem Plan werden? Brian zuckte mit den Schultern. Albus grinste fies. „Ok, wir kommen." Dann verstaut er die Murmeln und schleppte Percival am Ärmel mit rüber in das andere Abteil.

Die älteren Schüler hatten es magisch vergrößert und den gesamten Wagon zu einem großen Saal verhext. Die vier Jungen waren beeindruckt. Doch ihre Münder öffneten sich noch mehr, als sie dem Duell zwischen Priacius und Tria zusahen. Die beiden schmissen sich Flüche um die Ohren, dass es nur so zischte. Schwarze Flüche benutzen sie nicht. Am Ende des Duells blutete Tria aus der Nase und Priacius hatte einige Schrammen, aber beide waren unverletzt. Es war unentschieden ausgegangen, aber es war klar, dass Priacius, der bessere der beiden war, da er erst in der 4. Klasse war, Tria dagegen schon in der 7.

Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen und nachdem man den beiden ordentlich zu gejubelt hatte, begann die Party erst richtig. Einige schwarze Jungen führten einen neumodischen Tanz auf, den alle einstimmig als "groovey" bezeichneten. Irgendwer zog dann eine Mundharmonika hervor und spielte einige ins Blut gehende Melodien.

Bald hüpfte oder tanzte jeder. Selbst Percival ließ sich hinreißen und sprang genau so begeistert wie Brian, Albus und Wulfric herum. Manche kichernden Mädchen wurden von Jungen aufgefordert zu tanzen und zeigten ihr Können. Der Rest sah begeistert zu, wie Röcke wirbelten und Schuhe klackerten. Im Handumdrehen war es Abend und es war klar, dass der Zug bald halten würde.

Alle unterbrachen ihre Aktivitäten und räumten gemeinsam den Wagon auf. Als alles wieder blitzeblank war, wurden die Koffer aus den Ecken gezogen und die Umhänge angezogen. Als der Zug dann mit quietschenden Rädern zum Halten kam, stiegen alle aus dem letzten Abteil freudig lachend und schwatzend aus. Die Älteren schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und im Nu sah das Abteil wie vorher aus. Eine männliche Stimme erschallte durch die Dunkelheit: „Alle Bootssteg. an den Bootssteg, alle Erstklässler an den Bootssteg." Gemeinsam rutschten und schlitterten die Erstklässler gen Bootssteg dessen Richtung ihnen von den Älteren gewiesen worden war. „Verteilt euch zu 3. oder zu 4. in die Boote."


	2. Noch mehr neue Gesichter, noch mehr Erne...

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den zuständigen Verlägen. Uns gehört außer ein paar mörderischen Amazonen, durchgeknallten Freunden nichts. Mit dieser Geschichte verdienen wir kein Geld

Autoren: Aylinn und LyraLyrix

Rating: bis jetzt nichts gefährliches, lest es ruhig alles; für die höheren Schuljahre (falls wir so weit kommen) keine Garantie

Das hier ist unsere erste gemeinsame Geschichte. Sie handelt von Albus Dumbledore und seinem Weg nach oben. Über jede Art von Rückmeldung und Kritik (ausgenommen Beleidigungen) würden wir uns sehr freuen.

2. Noch mehr neue Gesichter, noch mehr Erneuerungen und noch mehr Verwirrungen

Recht erschöpft ließ Albus sich in einem Boot nieder. Anscheinend war Hogwarts doch nicht so schlimm, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Mit einem sanften Ruckeln fuhren die Boote los. Beinahe wäre Albus auf dem See, eingelullt von Dunkelheit und dem sanften Seegang, eingeschlafen, doch das WOW seiner Kameraden riss ihn aus der Trance. Hinter dem See erhob sich ein altes und majestätisches Schloss, das einladend leuchtete. Immer noch fasziniert von dem Anblick folgten die Kinder dem Mann einen gewundenen Pfad hinauf zum Schloss. An einem hölzernen Portal ließ man sie ein.

Im Schloss war es anfangs etwas zugig, doch als sie in eine kleine Kammer geführt wurden, wurde ihnen gleich wärmer. Unruhig sahen sie sich an. Kaum jemand von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung was auf ihn zukam. Manche hatten ältere Geschwister, doch beim größten Teil war das nicht der Fall. Informationen hatte man ihnen auch nicht gegeben. Das einzige was Albus wusste, dass es 4 Häuser gab in die man eingeteilt wurde. Seine Mutter war in Hufflepuff gewesen. Aber wie das ganze von statten ging, hatte sie ihm nicht verraten wollen. Er sah Brian, der hibbelig neben ihm stand, fragend an. Doch der zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

Dann öffnete sich die Türe und ein älterer Mann gebot ihnen ihm zu folgen und zwar in einer Reihe. Albus reihte sich hinter einen blauhaarigen Jungen ein und glaubte zu Träumen, als sie eine große Halle betraten. Sie war von schwebenden Kerzen hell erleuchtet. Vier lange hölzerne Tische zogen sich quer durch die Halle. An ihnen saßen Schüler in schwarzen Roben. Keiner von ihnen zeigte eine Regung. Mucksmäuschen still warteten sie auf das Kommen der Jüngeren. Von einer ausgelassenen Stimmung merkte Albus nichts mehr. Er kam sich vor, wie bei einer Beerdigung oder irgendeiner totlangweiligen Erwachsenenveranstaltung.

Die Neuen sollten sich in drei Reihen vor einem Stuhl aufstellen, jedoch noch genügend Platz lassen, was einen größeren Tumult brachte. Nacheinander wurden immer wieder Namen verlesen, die nach vorn kommen sollten und jedes der Kinder sollte sich auf einen Stuhl setzen. Dann bekam es einen großen Hut auf und lange herrschte Stille. Man hörte nur ein leises Raunen von diesem Hut kommend, immer die gleiche Stimme, bis es zu einem Schrei wurde, der das Haus verkündete.

Albus sah auf einmal irritiert auf. ‚Was war das denn?' Alle hatten diese Roben an, bei den Älteren hatte er im Zug gesehen, dass sie entweder ein blaues, ein gelbes, ein grünes oder ein rotes Abzeichen hatten. Die neuen Erstklässler, zu denen er ja selbst gehörte, hatten jede Farbe davon – das Schulwappen. Wenn nun aber das Haus ausgerufen wurde, in das man gesteckt wurde, veränderte sich dieses Abzeichen dementsprechend.

Dann waren die Farben also den Häusern zugeordnet. Nun wurde ein Mädchen aufgerufen, er hatte ihren Namen nicht verstanden, aber er war seltsam – genau wie sie. Albus musste schwer schlucken, denn sie war nun wirklich nicht angemessen gekleidet, den offenen Umhang mal vorweg gelassen. Das war ja noch in Ordnung, aber sie schien darunter fast nichts mehr zu tragen.

Nun gut – das war der erste Blick, beim Zweiten kam schon heraus, dass sie eine enge Lederhose trug und ihr Oberteil, welches ebenfalls aus Leder und vorn geschnürt war, den Bauch freiließ. Sie hatte braunes, leicht gelocktes Haar, das offen auf ihren Rücken fiel und sah aus, als würde sie sehr viel draußen sein. Gebannt beobachtete Albus, wie sie vollkommen kühl zum Stuhl ging und sich den Hut aufsetzen ließ.

‚Sie sieht so ernst aus dabei.' Der Hut brauchte lange, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Es schien bei ihr recht kompliziert zu sein, aber nach sehr langem Überlegen schrie der Hut: „Gryffindor!" Ihr wurde der Hut langsam wieder abgenommen, noch immer herrschte Schweigen im Saal, nicht wie zuvor, als das jeweilige Haus zu jubeln begonnen hatte. Aber als das Mädchen dann aufstand, begann der Gryffindor-Tisch laut zu jubeln. Albus konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass das Mädchen so freizügig bekleidet war. ‚Was dachte sie sich denn dabei?' Es war fast ein Skandal.

Aber seine Gedanken wurden schlagartig unterbrochen, als sein Name erklang. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er das ja auch noch machen musste...

Zögernd und mit zitternden Händen ging er auf den Stuhl zu und spürte regelrecht, wie alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten und ihn verfolgten. ‚Oh Gott, kann das nicht einfach aufhören?' Zaghaft setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und bekam den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Und sogleich hörte er eine Stimme – er brauchte einige Zeit um zu merken, dass es der Hut war, der sprach.

„Hmm...ja, das ist gut. Du hast ein schlaues Köpfchen, bist aber auch sehr mürrisch. Mut hast du auch, wie ich sehe, auch wenn du dich noch vor manchen Dingen scheust. Na, das wird sich sicher bald ändern. Aufsässig bist du ab und an also auch...Und Führerqualitäten hast du...Ach, Junge, ich denke, das beste Haus für dich wäre GRYFFINDOR!"

Lautes Jubeln brach los, der Hut wurde Albus vom Kopf gezogen und er war noch immer irritiert, nun jedoch eher über den Hut, als über etwas anderes. Es war wirklich seltsam hier – warum hatte seine Mutter ihn nicht einfach zu Hause unterrichtet? Er machte sich durch die wartenden Schüler hindurch auf zu seinen neuen Hauskameraden. Gegenüber von dem Mädchen war ein Platz frei – der Tisch war irgendwie sehr voll. Er setzte sich hin und bekam dabei ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und einem älteren Jungen mit.

„...manchmal und schaut nach ihnen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass mein Vater scheinbar ein Zauberer war und ich deswegen magische Kräfte habe. Daher bin ich nun hier gelandet. Sie sind zwar nicht so darüber begeistert, dass die Schule von einem Mann geleitet wird, aber sie meinen, ich kann so wenigstens etwas anderes kennen lernen, als das Leben in unserem Stamm."

„Und du darfst dennoch einfach hier sitzen, dich unterhalten und erzählen, egal, ob du mit mir oder einem Mädchen redest oder jemand anderes es mithört?"

„Ja, sie meinten, ich solle nur darauf achten, nicht allzu viel davon preiszugeben und nicht jedem Vertrauen schenken." Der Junge nickte. Albus wurde daraus nicht ganz schlau, aber er würde sicherlich noch mehr erfahren. Er sah nun, dass sie scharfe Gesichtszüge hatte und schmale Lippen.

Da wurde er angerempelt und von links gefragt: „Ist das nicht toll? Wir sind in einem Haus!" Als Albus verwundert nach links sah, grinste Brian ihn an und Albus grinste zurück. „Wird mit Sicherheit spaßig!" Wulfric kam nach Hufflepuff, lächelte aber und winkte, als er an ihnen vorbei zu seinen Hauskameraden lief. Percival setzte sich irgendwo sehr weit hinten mit an den Gryffindor-Tisch, scheinbar war er auch hier gelandet.

Nun waren alle Schüler eingeteilt und Professor Fortescue, der Schulleiter, erhob sich schnaufend von seinem Stuhl. Im Trubel der Auswahl wurden hie und da einige Gespräche geführt, aber sobald der Schulleiter sich erhob und mit donnernder Stimme begann, war alles ruhig und alle Schüler, ohne Ausnahme, lauschten den Worten des Lehrers. ‚Wenn ich hier der Boss wäre', schoss es Albus durch den Kopf, ‚würde ich für eine etwas lockerere Stimmung sorgen, so wie vorher im Zug. Aber anscheinend wird hier genauso viel Wert auf Regeln und Korrektheit, wie in meiner alten Schule gelegt." Er seufzte. Also doch. Er hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte sich Hogwarts als strenge Schule mit eisernen Regeln und wenigen Freiheiten vorgestellt. Bis er in den Zug gekommen war. Das hatte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Doch dann wurde Albus von Brian angestoßen. „Bo, Kumpel, sieh dir das Essen an", meinte er sprachlos

Albus fehlten ebenfalls die Worte. Auf den Tischen türmten sich Berge von Essen, das verführerisch roch und einfach nur darauf wartete, verputzt zu werden. Brian streckte seine Hand nach einem Hähnchenflügel aus, doch alle sahen ihn sofort streng an und nickten in Richtung Fortescue. Brian seufzte jammervoll auf und fügte sich aber. Der alte Schulleiter begann nun. "Guten Abend, Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts. Sie haben sich nach einem Sommer wieder hier in Hogwarts eingefunden um ihre Studien zu beginnen oder fortzusetzen. Ich erwarte, dass jeder sein bestes gibt und die jüngeren Schüler auf das Hören, was die Älteren ihnen sagen. Aber anders herum sind auch die älteren Schüler für die jüngeren Absolventen unsere Schule verpflichtet. Ihr werdet sie in die Regeln von Hogwarts einführen, genau wie ihr von den Großen eingeführt worden seid. Und möge es jeder als Privileg ansehen, dass er die Chance hat in Hogwarts zu Studieren und zu Lernen. Möge nun das große Essen geziemt beginnen." Er setzte sich wieder und alle riefen: "Ja, Sir. Ihre Botschaft ist angekommen."

Albus und Brian warfen sich Blicke zu die Bände sprachen. "Hey, ihr zwei. Ihr seid von den Jüngeren, ihr dürft euch nehmen." Albus nahm zögerlich mit einer goldverzierten Zange Hähnchenschlägel und Bratkartoffeln von einer Platte, sowie etwas Salat. Brian schien sich zügeln zu Müssen nicht alle Platten zu sich heran zu ziehen und alles auf einmal auf seinen Teller zu laden. Schließlich hatte auch er eine Hähnchenkeule auf dem Teller, sowie Bratkartoffeln und Salat. Und es war für ihn der blanke Horror zu warten bis alle, wirklich alle ihr Essen auf dem Teller hatten und sich alle gemeinsam donnernden "Guten Appetit!" wünschten. Albus kam sich fehl am Platze vor. Alle aßen mit Messer und Gabel, hatten Servietten auf den Schössen und wischten sich jedes Mal den Mund ab bevor sie tranken. Einzig Brian schaufelte alles mit der Gabel in sich hinein. Zögerlich stieß Albus ihn mit dem Fuß an. Brian schaute von seinem Essen auf. Von seinem Mundwinkel lief Bratensaft herunter. "Wasch ischt? Schmeckt esch dir nischt?" Albus deutete auf die anderen. Brian verdrehte die Augen. Er schluckte alles hinunter und wischte sich den Mund ab. Albus vermutete, dass Brian keine Ahnung hatte, wie man das machte. Er selbst hatte kaum welche.

Er nahm das Messer in die linke Hand und die Gabel in die rechte. Dann versuchte er zu Essen. Der pure Horror. Es klappte einfach nicht. Er warf Brian, der gerade trank einen leidenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit der Achsel. Also konnte er es auch nicht. Doch weit gefehlt. Brian saß auf einmal stocksteif da, hatte die Serviette auf dem Schoss und aß mit den besten Tischmanieren, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es versprach eine Zeit mit großen Überraschungen zu werden. Mit Müh und Not schaffte es Albus das Essen durch zu stehen und war heilfroh, als die ganzen Speisen verschwanden. Sein Magen knurrte zwar immer noch, aber wenigstens hatte die Qual ein Ende. Er war schon drauf und dran zu beschließen, dass Hogwarts einfach nur doof war, als der Nachtisch erschien. Schokopudding, Vanilleeis, Torten ... . Alles was das Herz begehrte. Und Eis aß man ja zum Glück nicht mit Messer und Gabel und Pudding sowieso nicht.

Am Ende erhob sich Professor Fortescue noch einmal und sagte: "Das Mahl ist nun beendet. Die Vertrauensschüler begleiten die Erstklässler in die Schlafsäale. Um Punkt 22 Uhr ist in den Gemeinschaftsräumen niemand mehr. Ich werde die Patroullie schicken. Und wehe die erwischt jemanden. Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht, Sirs und Madams." Albus und Brian waren geknickt. Am Ende des Tisches erhob sich ein Junge mit braungelocktem Haar. In einem zackigen Ton befahl er: "Erstklässler sitzen bleiben, Erstklässler sitzen bleiben." Warum denn das? Aber auch an den anderen Haustisch warteten die Erstklässler bis die Älteren verschwunden waren. "Ich bin Tom Zilling, euer Vertrauensschüler. Ich muss euch jetzt einige Dinge zu Hogwarts und den Regeln sagen, bevor ihr nach oben dürft. Ihr gehört nun dem Hause Gryffindor an, dass heißt wir sind eure Familie. Ihr sammelt Punkte für den Hauspokal für Gryffindor und solltet euch hüten, dass ihr Punkte verliert, die andere mühsam gesammelt haben. Der Verbotene Wald ist, wie der Name sagt, verboten. Das Dorf Hogsmeade darf auch nur von den Schulabgängern besucht werden. Die Lehrer sprecht ihr ausnahmslos nur mit "Sir" oder "Madam" an. Habt ihr das alles verstanden?" 

Alle nickten. Aber man konnte den meisten ansehen, dass ihnen das gesagte nicht gefiel. "Ach ja. In den Gängen wird nicht herum gerannt oder gezaubert. Ohne Umhänge darf sich im Haus außer den Schlafsälen und den Badezimmern nicht bewegt werden. Falls ihr eine diese Regeln verletzt, werdet ihr bestraft, unterschiedlich hart, je nach schwere des Verstoßes." Die Gesichter wurden noch griesgrämiger. "Schaut nicht so", raunte Tom jetzt. "Glaubt nicht, dass wir uns allen Spaß verderben lassen. Aber die Regeln solltet ihr wirklich einhalten. Und jetzt nach oben, bevor ihr überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen könnt." Alle trotteten Tom hinter her. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie nicht wirklich aufgemuntert.

Und die erste Zeit achteten sie auch nicht auf den Weg, sondern sahen betrübt auf den Boden oder ab und an zu seinem Nachbarn. Manche unterhielten sich auch leise mit dem, wenn sie sich bereits kannten, aber man brauchte nicht mal zuhören, um zu wissen, was diejenigen sagten – nämlich genau das, was jeder andere von ihnen dachte: ‚Dummes Internat!'. So entging ihnen zum Beispiel einiges, was sich lautlos am Rande der Eingangshalle abspielte und auch dass sich die Treppen bewegten, bis sie auf einmal keinen Boden mehr vor sich sahen, ihre Vorgänger plötzlich stoppen oder ein Ruck durch sie hindurchging, weil sich ein Treppenstück, auf dem sie standen, gerade mal wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Das war ein großer Schock für alle – die meisten wussten nicht, was es hier nun wirklich alles geben würde, denn ihre Geschwister, Eltern oder Freunde hatten ihnen nichts erzählt. Und die anderen wussten es nicht, weil sie niemanden kannten, der schon einmal hier war. Einige Mädchen kreischten entsetzt, andere blieben einfach nur stockstarr stehen und wurden bleich. Aber im Allgemeinen blieb es bei einem kurzen Schock und dann ging es allen wieder soweit gut. Dann vernahmen sie Toms Stimme: „Ihr müsst nur ein wenig aufpassen, dann passiert hier schon nichts. Und passt vor allem auf, dass ihr nicht in die falschen Korridore geratet! Es gibt nämlich auch ein paar, die verboten sind." Dabei zeigte er auf verschiedene Podeste, wo ab und an mal eine Treppe landete und bald wieder absetzte. Die Erstklässler nickten nur alle einstimmig.

Nachdem alle an dem erwünschten Podest angelangt waren, führte Tom sie den Korridor entlang, bog ab und zu an einer Ecke ab und blieb am Ende vor einem Gemälde stehen. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Erstklässlern um und verkündete: „Hier hinter ist euer Gemeinschaftsraum sowie die Schlafsäle. Das Portrait der Fetten Dame lässt sich vor dem Eingang wegschieben, wenn ihr das richtige Passwort nennt. Es ist wichtig, denn ohne es kommt ihr nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, also vergesst es nicht. Es gibt immer wieder mal ein neues Passwort, immer nur das neueste ist gültig. Also solltet ihr darauf achten, mit diesem nie im Rückstand zu liegen. Außerdem dürft ihr niemandem aus einem anderen Haus mit hierher bringen, geschweige denn in den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen. Das Passwort lautet dieses Mal ‚sprechender Moordrache'. Also merkt es euch."

Als die Schüler hörten, dass hinter diesem Bild ihr Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle sein sollten, sahen sie ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche. Dem folgendem Vortrag lauschten sie mehr oder weniger aufmerksam und nickten am Ende, als ihnen das Passwort offenbart wurde. Tom sprach das Passwort und hinter ihm gingen alle hinein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schön. Er war in Rot und Gelb gehalten, an manchen Stellen hingen Wandteppiche mit dem Gryffindorbanner – einem geflügeltem Löwen – ab und an einem Kamin standen eine Gruppe von Sesseln, die von 2 Mädchen und 3 Jungs der 3. oder 4. Klasse belegt wurden. Auch sonst im Raum waren kleine Sesselgruppen verteilt und es gab auch Bretter für Magieschach.

Brian stieß Albus wieder mal in die Rippen und meinte: „Ist das nicht geil hier? Ich glaub, das hier macht die Regeln wieder gut!" Albus nickte nur leicht. Er glaubte das zwar nicht gerade, aber es war wirklich ein Raum, in dem man sich wohlfühlen konnte. Nun begann Tom wieder zu sprechen und alle lauschten aufmerksam. „Wie ihr euch bestimmt denken könnt, ist es nicht erlaubt in die Schlafsäle der anderen zu gehen, auch wenn vielleicht was passiert ist. Dann müsst ihr sonst einen Lehrer oder einen Mitschüler, der mit in dem Zimmer schläft, holen. Die Mädchen haben ihre Schlafsäle rechts, die Jungen links. Ihr könnt auspacken gehen, eure Sachen stehen vor euren Betten." Damit drehte sich Tom um und ging zu ein paar Jungs, die ihn freudig begrüßten. Albus und Brian sahen sich kurz an, zuckten die Schultern und fingen an zu grinsen. Dann machten sie sich auf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort angekommen, wurden sie wieder einmal mit dem Prunk des Schlosses konfrontiert. Sie sollten in Himmelbetten schlafen, in großen, weichen Himmelbetten. So etwas kannten sie nicht einmal aus ihren kühnsten Träumen. Verwirrt zogen sie ihre Schlafanzüge aus ihren Koffern, die nach oben gebracht worden waren und gingen ohne Zähne putzen und waschen ins Bett. Dort lagen sie noch eine Weile wach und verarbeiteten das neue. Zumindest versuchten sie es, aber letztendlich war es zu viel und sie schliefen ein.


	3. Konfrontation im wahrsten Sinne des Wort...

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR; außer ein paar Amazonen, Freunden und Lehrern. Wir wollen damit kein Geld verdienen (wir sind ja schon sooo reich)

Autoren: AYLINN und LaraLyrix

Rating: lese es, wer wolle!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel; es hat ein büsschen länger gedauert, da Aylinn Internetverbot hatte, aber jetzt ist sie wieder da und es geht weiter!

Merci an

Kissymouse: Freut mich, dass die Hutzeremonie gefallen hat. Ich denke, es werden noch mehr solche Dinge kommen, die dann auf Dumbys späteres Ich Einfluss nehmen werden; ist schließlich Sinn der Geschichte ;)

und

Harry2004: Nochmals danke für deine Tipps. Und klaro ist es gut, wenn mehr Leute die Geschichte lesen. Es macht nämlich mehr Spaß zu schreiben, wenn man Feedback gefüttert wird.

für die Reviews.

Und Harry

3. Konfrontation im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Albus auf und brauchte einige Minuten um zu realisieren, wo er sich gerade befand. Als ihm dann klar wurde, dass er in Hogwarts war, seufzte er tief. ‚Einerseits ist es bestimmt nicht schlecht zaubern zu lernen, aber andererseits ist auch alles sehr streng und diszipliniert. Wenn ich hier etwas falsch mache, werde ich dafür garantiert bestraft. Und ich glaube, ich bin eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen, was das Zaubern anbela ... .' Weiter kam er nicht, denn rechts neben ihm, hatte ihm jemand ein Kissen an den Kopf geschleudert. Brian! Natürlich ließ Albus sich das nicht gefallen und warf es im schnurstracks zurück. Brian duckte sich schnell und das Kissen traf den verdutzt dreinschauenden Percival, der gerade dabei war aufzustehen.

Er funkelte Albus wütend an und schritt dann, ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen zu seinem Koffer, zog sich sehr, sehr schnell an (er bemerkte dabei aber nicht, dass er einen matschgrünen und einen hellgelben Socken anzog) und verschwand dann aus dem Schlafsaal. Niklas und Stefan, die den Rest der fünf Jungs, die nach Gryffindor gekommen waren, bildeten, sahen Brian und Albus fragend an. Diese beiden zuckten nur mit den Achseln und schmissen ihre Kissen in Richtung der beiden. Im Nu war die wildeste Kissenschlacht im Gange.

Als dann im ganzen Schlafsaal Federn verstreut lagen, beschlossen die Herren, dass es genug sei. Zumindest Albus, Niklas und Stefan; Brian hätte noch weiter machen können. Doch als sie Brians Magen zu Wort meldete, war er am schnellsten umgezogen und wartete ungeduldig klopfend auf den Rest. Albus, dem das nervöse Klopfen des Kameraden auf den Geist ging, sagte: „Du kannst auch schon alleine gehen. Wir sind echt nicht sauer!" „Schon klar, aber ich find den Weg nicht alleine." Die anderen grinsten und schließlich waren auch sie fertig. Gemeinsam machten sie auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und hätten sich garantiert oftmals verlaufen, wenn Niklas sie nicht sanft darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass es der falsche Weg war. Der Junge hatte ein erstaunliches Orientierungstalent.

In der Großen Halle fehlte noch jede Spur von Percival. „Wahrscheinlich hat der gute Knabe sich verlaufen", bemerkte Brian hämisch, doch Stefan wies ihn zurecht. „Das hättest du auch, wenn Niklas dabei gewesen wäre." Darauf konnte Brian nur mit den Zähnen knirschen und Ruhe geben. Das Frühstück lief nicht so streng wie das Festessen gestern Abend, aber man merkte, dass sich alle Schüler der Anwesendheit der Lehrer bewusst waren und als der Schulleiter zum Frühstück kam, wurden die Gespräche merklich leiser. Gegen Ende wurden die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. Neugierig beugte sich Albus über seinen. Er war gespannt was sie heute alles hatten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie in der ersten/zweiten Stunde Zauberkunst und in der dritten/vierten Verwandlung hatten.

Gespannt machte er sich mit Brian und Niklas auf den Weg zum Zauberkunstzimmer. Dort wurden sie von einem großen und hageren Mann im Empfang genommen, der sich als Professor Speculatius vorstellte. Er hatte lustige braune Augen und einen weichen Mund. Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden stellte sich heraus, dass er einen gewissen Sinn für Humor hatte, aber auf Disziplin großen Wert legte. Wenn sich jemand nicht an die Regeln hielt, wurde man sofort mit Strafarbeiten überhäuft. Er gab ihnen die Aufgabe einen Federkiel zum Schreiben zu bringen. Außer der komisch gekleideten, schaffte es niemand. Dieser gelang es auf Anhieb und schaute dann gelangweilt ihren Klassenkameraden zu. Albus, der recht locker gewesen war, verkrampfte nun, als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte. Sie hatte eine komische Aura und irgendwie blockierte sie seine Konzentration.

„Mr. Dumbledore. Sie müssen ihre Zauberstab gerade halten und seien Sie nicht so schlaff. Mit ihrer Selbstdisziplin würden Sie es nicht mal schaffen eine Feder empor fliegen zulassen und das ist wahrlich, die einfachste Übung, die je erfunden wurde. Vielleicht fragen Sie nun sich, warum ich ihnen, als Anfänger, keine Feder zum Empor schweben gebe, aber dies würde zu einfach sein und Ihnen ein falsches Gefühl von Talent vermitteln. Dieses Fach ist sehr komplex und um seine ganzen Feinheiten kennen zu lernen, braucht man Disziplin, Konzentration und Ausdauer. Und mit einfachen Übungen erhalten Sie dies bestimmt nicht. Und jetzt machen Sie weiter, sonst bekommen Sie noch eine Kieferstarre. Hopp, hopp!" Die Klasse klappte die Kiefer wieder zu, streckte weiter den Arm aus und rief: „Escriptus." Doch es blieb dabei. Niemandem mehr gelang es den Federkiel zum Schreiben zu bewegen. Als Hausaufgabe sollten sie weiter üben.

Mit hängendem Kopf und lahmendem Arm zottelte die Klasse nach dem Gong in Richtung Verwandlung. Wirklich begeistert darüber war keiner und auch über die Leistungen im Unterricht gerade war eigentlich keiner zufrieden und alle fragten sich, wie das komisch gekleidete Mädchen es geschafft hatte. War sie vielleicht schon unterrichtet worden? Die Laune hielt sich wirklich in Grenzen und auch wenn der Tag mit der Kissenschlacht ja schon gut begonnen hatte, scheinbar wurde er immer schlechter. So waren die Schüler auch nur am grummeln. Albus hatte ja eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gar keine Lust auf Hogwarts gehabt und dann fing der erste Tag auch gleich mit so einem bescheuerten Fach an.

‚Also, wenn das jeden Tag so ist', dachte er sich, ‚dann bleibe ich mit Sicherheit nicht lange hier – und wenn ich aus der Schule geworfen werden muss, um hier raus zu kommen...' Brian ließ sich während des ganzen Weges zu Verwandlung über den Lehrer aus und wie bescheuert Zauberkunst doch sei. Einige der anderen stimmten ihm zu – natürlich, denn er hatte ja auch Recht. Dennoch hoffte Albus nebenbei auch, dass das kein Lehrer, besonders dieser Spekulatius-Typ, nicht mitbekommen würde.

Am Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlung angekommen, murrten die Schüler noch immer. Und sie versprachen sich von dem Fach auch nicht besonders viel. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nur Theorie aufgebrummt bekommen und haufenweise Hausaufgaben, weil es ja erst ihre erste Stunde war. Brian setzte sich, noch immer mehr oder weniger lauthals murrend – er war mittlerweile leiser geworden, weil ja nun ein Professor, besser gesagt eine Professorin, in der Nähe war. Albus ließ sich neben ihm nieder und begann über die Ausdrücke zu grinsen, die Brian benutzte. Das Klassenzimmer war nicht besonders groß und es dauerte eine Weile, bis jeder wirklich einen Platz zum Sitzen hatte. Scheinbar war die Schule im letzen Jahr noch nicht so gut besucht worden.

Brian ließ den Blick schweifen, um Percival zu suchen, vielleicht konnte man ihn im Unterricht ja ein wenig ärgern. Als er dann aber sah, wo Percival saß, verschluckte er sich fast. Heftig stieß er Albus in die Rippen, der fast aufschrie, weil Brian so „sanft" war, und zeigte schnell auf Percival. Nachdem Albus sich wieder soweit erholt hatte, dass er hinschauen konnte, fiel er fast vom Stuhl. Der saß doch tatsächlich neben diesem seltsam gekleideten Mädchen mit der komischen Aura – und unterhielt sich sogar noch mit der! Nein, das war weder für Brian noch für Albus zu verkraften. Viel zu schlimm war das für die beiden.

Nun begann die Professorin aber mit dem Unterricht. „Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Da sie eine gewisse Autorität in der Stimme hatte, verstummten alle augenblicklich und sahen nach vorn. Nur Brian und Albus hatten leichte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Blick wirklich auf die Professorin zu wenden, nach einigen Augenblicken schafften sie es aber. „Mein Name ist Milly McIhmes. Ich bin Ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung und hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Damit wir uns gleich verstehen: Ich bin vielleicht nicht so, wie Ihre anderen Lehrer, dennoch wünsche ich den nötigen Respekt und wenn Sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten, gibt es auch bei mir Strafarbeiten.

Ich denke, das dürfte klar sein." Aus der Klasse kam ein zustimmendes Nicken, jedoch noch immer kein Ton. „Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Ich weiß, dass Sie alle Theorie hassen, aber es muss leider sein. Jedoch wollen wir das Ganze nicht allzu schrecklich staubig gestalten. Wir wollen heute damit beginnen, ein Stück Stoff in eine Schreibfeder umzuwandeln und wieder zurück.

Dafür benötigen wir zum ersten diese Bewegung..." Bei den letzten Worten vollbrachte Professor McIhmes eine auf den ersten Blick komplexe Bewegung mit ihrem Arm, dessen Hand den Zauberstab hielt. Sie wiederholte das Verfahren einige Male langsamer, dann wand sie sich wieder an die Klasse. „Ich bitte Sie nun darum, das Muster selbst einmal zu formen. Es ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil unseres Zaubers und sie sollten diese Übung vollständig beherrschen, bevor Sie sich daran machen, den Stoff zu verwandeln. Nun, fangen Sie an."

In der Klasse begann nun weder Gemurmel noch Ähnliches, alle machten sich einfach an die Arbeit, während Professor McIhmes vorbeiging und hier und da einen Schüler berichtigte. Alles in Allem waren sie alle sehr beschäftigt und achteten darauf, alles genau zu machen, schließlich wollten sie alle nicht schon wieder eine solche Niederlage erleben wie in Zauberkunst. McIhmes wies Brian zurecht und zeigte ihm noch einmal genau, wie er seinen Zauberstab zu führen hatte, damit es klappen würde, wobei sie seinen Arm nahm und ihn durch die Luft führte.

Albus betrachtete das Schauspiel gebannt, bis er sich einen ernsten Blick von der Professorin einfing und wieder an die Arbeit ging. Auch wenn die Arme von der ganzen Klasse eigentlich lahm waren, so verschaffte die Bewegung den verkrampften Muskeln in den jeweiligen Armen wider alle Erwarten doch Erlösung. Daher schafften sie alle das Muster nach einer Weile perfekt zu formen. Professor McIhmes ging noch einmal durch die Reihen und lächelte die Schüler dann an. „Nun, da Sie die Bewegungen jetzt soweit beherrschen, können sie damit beginnen, den Stoff zu verwandeln. Sie werden mit Sicherheit bald feststellen, dass es Ihnen nützlich werden könnte und daher möchte ich Sie alle bitten, es ordentlich zu machen und Unfälle zu vermeiden.

Auch sollten Sie aufpassen, sich den Federkiel dabei in der richtigen Größe vorzustellen, nicht dass er entweder so klein ist, dass Sie ihn nicht benutzen könnten oder so groß, dass er Sie erschlagen würde." Albus grummelte vor sich hin. Genau wie Brian und ein paar andere konnte er nicht verstehen, wofür sie es einmal gebrauchen könnten, einen Federkiel aus einem Stück Stoff zu verwandeln. Das war doch vollkommen unlogisch. Brian sah ihn mit einem skeptisch-fragenden Blick an, in dem aber auch ein wenig Spott lag und Albus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Den Spruch auf den Lippen haben alle nicht darauf geachtet, wie weit der Unterricht schon fortgeschritten war und so kam es, dass einige gerade in dem Moment sprachen, als die Schulglocke losging und das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Da sie sich so erschraken, gab es nun einige Unfälle. Ein Federkiel wurde doch zu groß, viel herab und brach einem Mädchen den Arm, die heulend versuchte, unter dem Kiel hervorzukommen. Ein anderer ließ eine Ente entstehen, die Brian ins Ohr biss und dann brach der größte Tumult aus, sodass Albus nicht mehr wusste, wo vorn und hinten war und er nicht mehr wahrnahm, was um ihn herum noch passierte. Obwohl das auch daran liegen könnte, dass nun die Riesenfeder unkontrolliert herum pendelte und ihn niederschlug, woraufhin er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Sry für den Cliff ... ging aber nicht anders


	4. Die Amazone

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört der Queen, wie es in Großbritannien so ist. Dank meiner Affäre mit Prince Charles durfte ich mir ein paar der Charakter, gebührenfrei, ausleihen, um sie für unser Projekt zu gebrauchen.

**Autoren**: AylinnLacroix & LyraLyrix

Dieses Kapitel widmen wir Kissymouse und Harry2004, den Reviewern

der ersten Stunde g 

Und danke auch an Indy für das Review :)

Und hier mach ich es jetzt mal offiziell. Wir wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore 150 Jahre alt ist, haben uns aber entschieden ihn in unserer Story 1891 geboren sein zu lassen, was heißt, dass er in der ersten Klasse von Harry Potter 100 ist. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit einigermaßen leben, wenn nicht bösefunkel

* * *

Und jetzt geht's weiter: 

Als er wieder aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ihm tausende kleine Männchen mit ihrem stumpfen Hämmern auf die Schädeldecke pochen würden. Er stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. ‚Wenn ich den erwische, der diese vermaledeite Feder zum Schwingen gebracht hat', dachte er grimmig bei sich, ‚dem werde ich auch so eins überbraten, dass er die Frettchen pfeifen hört.' Und wo in aller Welt war er hier überhaupt. Da es so dunkel war, konnte er überhaupt nichts erkennen.

Deshalb krächzte er (wie kam er bitte schön zu diesem Krächzen?): „Wenn jemand da ist, wo bin ich hier bitte?"

Eine kratzige Stimme lachte. „Du bist hier im Krankensaal. Wie geht es dir?"

Albus räusperte sich. Seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder normaler.

„Na ja. Mein Schädel brummt noch ordentlich."

„Ähm", die Stimme klang leicht reumütig.

„Das mit der Feder tut mir leid. Ich hab irgendwie meine Kräfte verschätzt. Ich wollte dieses Vieh eigentlich schrumpfen lassen, anstatt es so unkontrolliert herumwedeln zu lassen, aber das ist eben das...", ein Seufzer erklang, „wenn man sich mit seinen Fähigkeiten verschätzt und sich für besser hält, als man eigentlich bist."

Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, demjenigen, der ihm das angetan hatte, eins überzubraten, murmelte er leicht verwirrt:

„Passt schon. Aber bist ist du etwa dieses Mädchen, dass gestern so sperrbezirksmäßig skandalös herumgelaufen ist?"

„Ja, genau die bin ich, aber wo ich her komme laufen alle Frauen so herum. Wir können Frauen nicht abhaben, die verstecken was sie haben, nur um als keusch und brav zu gelten."

Albus schluckte.

„Aber deswegen musst du doch nicht so... so frivol herumlaufen."

Ein Kichern erklang.

„Frivol? Ach, du meine Güte, wo hast du denn dieses Wort aufgeschnappt? Das passt gar nicht zu dir."

„Danke."

Albus war gekränkt. Er mochte zwar nicht genau wissen, wie man mit Messer und Gabel piekfein aß, aber ein paar Fremdworte vermochte er dennoch zu seinem Vokabular zu zählen. Er streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie es gar nicht sehen konnte, da es immer noch stockdüster war.

„Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mir hier jetzt die Zunge rausstrecken, nur weil es hier stockdüster ist, hast du dich geschnitten, Bürschchen", meinte die Stimme jetzt spöttisch.

„Du ... du kannst im Dunkeln sehen?", stammelte Albus jetzt endgültig verwirrt.

Dieses Mädchen war irgendwie voller merkwürdiger Überraschungen. War sie irgendwie eine Mischung aus Katze und Mensch? Oder war sie als kleines Kind nur in den Kessel mit Sehschärfungstrank gefallen? Sein Schädel brummte vor lauter Fragen. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf.

„Alles klar mit dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass kann ich mir vorstellen. Für die meisten ist die Begegnung mit einer Amazone verwirrend."

Eine Amazone? Dieses Mädchen war eine Amazone? Das war so absurd, aber irgendwie auch logisch.

„Weißt du was?", begann sie nach einiger Zeit, „wenn dein Kopf nicht mehr so brummt und du wieder einen klaren Kopf hast, werde ich dir mehr über mich erzählen, ok? Ich glaube, dass würde dir sonst noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereiten."

Albus nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich gehen und deinen Kumpel sagen, dass du aufgewacht bist."

„Aber bitte sag ihnen, falls sie mich besuchen kommen wollen, sollen sie die Stimmung von gestern Abend, bei der Einhutungszeremonie, übernehmen, was anderes vertrage ich, denke ich mal, nicht."

„Was glaubst du, warum ich bei dir am Bett gesessen bin? Mme Quesnel ist fast verrückt geworden, als Brian bei dir war. Er ist die ganze Zeit herumgehüpft und hat versucht dich aufzuwecken, da er gemeint hat, er würde dir garantiert besser tun, als diese ganzen Heilwässerchen. Da hat sie ihn am Kragen gepackt und rausgeschmissen. Wulfric ist vorsichtshalber mal mit hinterher gegangen, da er den Verdacht hatte, dass Brian etwas anstellen könnte."

Albus wurde leicht rot, vor Verlegenheit und Freude. Es schien, als hätte er schon zwei richtige Freunde gefunden.

„Nun gut. Ich geh dann mal. Und gute Besserung noch."

„Danke. Ach, äh, wie heißt du eigentlich? Irgendwie ist das etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt, als du aufgerufen wurdest."

„Ceridwen."

Er hörte nicht, wie sie aufstand, anscheinend bewegte sie sich sehr geschmeidig und leise. Er hörte nur, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Albus seufzte. ‚Was war das nur für eine verwirrende Begegnung? Sie scheint eine völlig andere Erziehung genossen zu haben, als die meisten hier. Ich bin gespannt, was sie mir erzählen wird.' Er wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als auf einmal die Türe aufging und ein grelles Licht herein getragen wurde. Es schien von einem Zauberstab auszugehen.

Geblendet stöhnte er auf und schloss die Augen. Das Licht war für seine Kopfschmerzen auch nicht besonders angenehm. ‚Wer ist das denn nun?', fragte er sich.

Die etwas hohe Stimme einer Frau klang an seine Ohren und fügte ihm dabei noch mehr Schmerzen zu, denn sie bemühte sich nicht einmal, wenigstens leise zu sprechen:

„Oh, tut mir leid, Junge. Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen, wie soll ich denn auch wissen, dass du wach bist? Na ja, und wie geht es deinem Kopf mittlerweile?"

Als Antwort gab er nur ein missliches Geräusch von sich, konnte die nicht einfach nur die Klappe halten? Aber sie fing gleich wieder an zu reden und er wünschte sich seine Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, dann würde er sie wenigstens nicht mehr hören und seine Kopfschmerzen würden vielleicht ein bisschen zurückgehen.

Mittlerweile leuchtete der Zauberstab genau neben seinem Kopf und er sah eine kleine, runde Gestalt neben dem Bett stehen, von der diese grässliche Stimme ausging.

„Ich bin die Krankenschwester hier, Madame Quesnel, und bin für dein Wohl zuständig. Du hast einen ganz schön harten Schlag auf den Kopf erlitten, Kleiner, nun brauchst du erst mal richtig schön Ruhe, nicht dass du noch bleibende Schäden davonträgst. Eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hast du, aber das ist morgen wieder gut, wenn du den Trank nehmen kannst. Ich konnte ihn dir nicht geben, weil du nicht reagiert hast. Aber das wird schon. Mit deinen Kopfschmerzen wirst du allerdings wohl ein bisschen länger auskommen müssen..."

Albus wollte gar nicht mehr länger zuhören, sein Kopf dröhnte immer mehr durch ihre Stimme und sie hielt einfach nicht die Klappe. Er stöhnte auf, ließ sich zurückfallen – was er im nächsten Moment bedauerte – und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Entkommen konnte er ihr wohl nicht.

„Ja, Kleiner, ruh dich ruhig aus, ich werde später wiederkommen. Aber erst musst du noch den Trank nehmen, ich bin sofort wieder bei dir!"

Albus seufzte verhalten und war etwas erleichtert. Danach war er sie wenigstens erstmal wieder los. Zum Glück. Widerstandslos schluckte er den Zaubertrank, der süßlich und angenehm schmeckte.

Nachdem die Krankenschwester wieder geräuschvoll verschwunden war, nicht ohne ihm noch eine gute Besserung und Nacht zu wünschen, fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich um einiges besser, doch der pochende Schmerz war immer noch vorhanden. Schweigend und sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierend, als das schreckliche Gefasel von Mme Quesnel, nahm er sein Frühstück ein.

Dann rang er sich kurz dazu durch Mme Quesnel noch mehr Quasselstoff zu geben, indem er fragte:

„Wann darf ich denn wieder gehen?"

„Oh, wie fühlst du dich denn mein Kleiner? Ich würde sagen, du isst jetzt dein Frühstück fertig und dann untersuche ich dich noch mal und dann sehen wir weiter. Ist das ok, für dich Schätzchen?"

Albus nickte und war heilfroh als zwei Fünftklässer hereinkamen. Einer mit Nasenbluten und der andere mit einem Federkiel durch die Nase. Mme Quesnel wuselte sofort zu ihnen hinüber um sich um sie zu kümmern, so dass Albus erst einmal von ihr verschont war.

Der Nasenblutjunge wurde mit einem Stupser des Zauberstabes geheilt, der andere aber wurde, zu Albus seinem Leidwesen, in ein Nachbarbett verfrachtet, was hieß, dass er die Stimme von Mme Quesnel doch wieder in voller Läutstärke hörte.

„So mein Jungchen, leg dich hin, ich werde dir einen kleinen Schlummertrunk verabreichen, damit ich dieses Ding aus deiner Nase heraus ziehen kann. Nein, tut mir Leid, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", fügte sie herrisch hinzu, als der Junge gequält aufschaute.

Albus warf ihm kurz einen mitleidigen Blick zu und verspeiste dann sein Frühstück. Er war nicht scharf darauf zu sehen, wie Mme Quesnel diesen Federkiel herauszog. Diese verdammten Federkiele waren wohl die Unfallsverursacher N° 1 hier in Hogwarts

Als Mme Quesnel fertig war, wand sie sich Albus zu. Dieser riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen. Er sah friedlich und ruhig aus. Seine Nase sah auch normal aus. Von ihrem Fach schien Mme Quesnel schon etwas zu verstehen, nur mit der seelischen Versorgung nicht so ganz. Nach seiner Leibesvisitation wurde Albus dann entlassen, mit dem Rat in Zukunft besser auf Federkiele aufzupassen. Trocken auflachend machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Da heute Samstag war, hatte er keinen Unterricht verpasst. Dort traf er auf einen ungeduldig wirkenden Brian und eine Ceridwen, die auf ihn einredete.

"Jetzt wart noch ein bisschen, ok? Er hat einen Federkiel an den Kopf bekommen und so wie es im Gestern ging, wird es ihm heute auch nicht besser gehen. Außerdem braucht er viel Schlaf um sich zu erholen. Wir können ihn ja nach dem Mittagessen besuchen."

Brian schien gerade ansetzen zu wollen, als Albus breit grinsend meinte: „Nicht nötig! Bin schon wieder raus!"

„Al", rief Brian. „Alles klar? Hast gestern echt krass für Verwirrung gesorgt."

„Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, nur mein Schädel brummt nur wie Harry. (a/n: keine Anspielung auf Harry Potter; es gibt wirklich dieses Sprichwort: „mein Kopf/was anderes brummt/schmerzt wie Harry", wobei das Harry deutsch ausgesprochen wird)"

„Wieso hat Mme Quesnel dich dann entlassen, wenn dein Kopf noch immer brummt?", fragte Ceridwen erstaunt und auch leicht besorgt.

„Weil ich meine Gehirnerschütterung durch den Trank auskuriert habe und in ihrer Gegenwart mein Kopfweh sicherlich nicht besser wird!"

„Ja, die hat wirklich 'ne Nervstimme", meinte Brian und verdrehte leiernd die Augen.

„Aber trotzdem", beharrte Ceridwen. „Mit Kopfweh sollte man wirklich nicht spaßen. Komm mal her, vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

Verwundert trat Albus auf sie zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf. Sie waren angenehm warm und wohltuend. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte Albus, wie der Schmerz zurück ging und sein Kopf sich wieder einigermaßen klar anfühlte.

"Wirkt es?"

„Aber hallo! Ich spür überhaupt nichts mehr."

„Dann ist ja gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten zu hoch dotiert hätte."

„Zu hoch was?", fragten Brian und Albus perplex, wie aus einem Munde.

„Na ja, zu hoch angerechnet, angesetzt, wie auch immer."

„Aber wieso hast du schon im voraus magische Fähigkeiten?", wollte nun Brian wissen. „Normalweise ist es Kindern unter 17 verboten außerhalb der Schule zu hexen."

Albus vermutete, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass Ceridwen eine Amazone war. Und tatsächlich.

„Es hängt damit zusammen, dass ich eine Amazone bin."

"Ah ja?", fragte Brian skeptisch. „Mein Vater hat mir von Amazonen erzählt. Sie sollen große Kriegerinnen sein, die nach ihren eigenen Gesetzen leben, aber anerkannt haben, dass wenn sie sich mit Zauberer zusammen tun, die Gesetze der Zaubereigemeinschaft respektieren."

Jetzt schien es an Ceridwen perplex zu sein. Anscheinend hatte sie dem hibbeligen und ansonsten sehr unbekümmerten Brian solch ein Wissen nicht zu getraut. In Wahrheit hatte Albus das Gefühl, dass sie anderen Leuten allgemein nicht allzu viel zu traute. Scheinbar hielt sie sich für sehr gebildet und weiter voraus, als die anderen hier.

Sie öffnete den Mund und begann: „Ja, wir sind große Kriegerinnen und haben auch die Gesetze der Zauberergemeinschaft anerkannt. Nur ist es eben so, dass durch die Amazonen ein Blut fließt, dass vereint mit Zaubererblut dem Träger Heilfähigkeiten, sowie begrenzt stablose Magie verleiht. Und stablose Magie ist vom Zaubereiministerium nicht ortbar."

„Ach so", murmelte Brian. Auch er schien erstaunt, was dieses Mädchen noch alles an Überraschungen mit sich brachte.

„Und was ist mit deiner Fähigkeit im Dunkeln sehen zu können?", wollte nun Albus wissen.

„Eine Fähigkeit die jede Amazone besitzt. Äußerst nützlich."

"Seid ihr magische Wesen?"

„Diese Frage kann man nicht mit ja und nicht mit nein beantworten. Eine normale Amazone kann im Dunkeln sehen und mit großer Anstrengung ein Feuer erzeugen, aber ansonsten unterscheidet sie sich nicht groß von einem Muggel. Sie ist weder in der Lage jemanden ohne Werkzeuge zu quälen, zu töten oder zu heilen. Jedoch sind die Kinder von Amazonen und Zauberern magischer als Durschnittszauberer. Es ist sehr kompliziert zu erklären und hängt auch mit unserer Geschichte zusammen, die ich euch nicht erzählen darf. Merkt euch einfach, dass ich magischer bin, als ihr es seid."

Albus verzog leicht grimmig das Gesicht. Er hatte kein Problem damit, dass dieses Mädchen vielleicht magischer war, als die anderen hier, aber sich auch noch so viel darauf einzubilden, konnte er nicht abhaben.

„Hör mal zu. Es mag zwar sein, dass wir nicht solch magische Fähigkeiten haben, wie ihr Amazonen und es mag auch sein, dass du anders erzogen wurdest als wir und mehr Sachen erlebt hast, die man mit 11 normalerweise noch nicht kennt, aber dass ist kein Grund uns als dumm und wissenslos hinzustellen."

„Ich habe euch nicht als dumm und wissenslos dargestellt ..."

„Warst aber immer furchtbar verwundert, wenn wir Wörter wir frivol oder Passagen aus dem Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberergemeinschaft kannten", antwortete Albus ihr gereizt.

„Ja und habe ich nicht mein gutes Recht darauf? Ich meine, würdest du so etwas von Jungen erwarten, die den ganzen Tag Murmeln spielen und sich von ihrem Müttern bekochen lassen?", antwortete sie nicht minder gereizt.

„Wer sagt hier, dass ich den ganzen Tag Murmeln spiele und mich von meiner Mutter bekochen lassen? Nur weil du von Frauen erzogen wurdest, die eine Vereinigung gegen die Unterdrückung der Frauen von Männern gegründet haben, brauchst du nicht zu glauben, dass du das Recht hättest alle Leute in Schubladen zu stecken, die dir von deinen Schwestern, oder wie ihr euch auch immer nennt, genannt wurden."

An ihrem Gesicht erkannte er, dass er in ihren Augen zu weit gegangen war.

„Du bist so was von naiv", meinte sie gefährlich ruhig. „Glaubst zu wissen, was unsere Grundprinzipien sind, glaubst zu wissen, dass sie falsch sind. Dabei hast du keine Ahnung."

„Nur komisch, dass du mir ausweichst."

„Wenn du unsere Regeln kennen würdest, unseren Status und unsere Beweggründe, würde dir klar werden, welches Ausmaß an Beleidigungen du mir gerade an den Kopf geworfen hast."

„Ach so. Aber du hast uns auch nicht beleidigt, in dem du uns als dumm und wissenslos dargestellt hast."

Sie schwieg und an ihren Augen konnte er ablesen, für wie dumm und naiv sie ihn hielt und das machte ihn nur noch rasender. Brian verfolgte das Gespräch sehr gebannt.

Ceridwen fauchte: „Ihr seid von Frauen großgezogen worden, die sich der Unterdrückung ihrer Persönlichkeit, von den Männern aus, gebeugt haben und die einfach das tun, was ihre Männer sagen. Eure Mütter haben die, den Frauen angeborene, Würde und Freiheit verleumdet, haben sich freiwillig zu keuschen Hausmütterchen degradieren lassen, die dem Mann für seinen Sextrieb immer zur Verfügung stehen um dann seine Kinder austragen, oftmals Jungen, die sodann genau so werden wie ihre Väter. Aber anstatt ihren Töchtern beizubringen frei zu denken, bringen sie ihnen Nähen, Kochen und Sticken bei, schließen den Kreislauf wieder anstelle ihn zu durchbrechen."

Für Albus war das nur ein Beweiß, wie fixiert diese Amazonen darauf waren allen Leuten klar zu machen, dass die Frauen nur benachteiligt waren und dass die Frauen, die sich auf eine Ehe einließen stupide und einfältig waren. Und außerdem hatte sie seine Mutter gerade aufs äußerste beleidigt. Und wenn es etwas gab, das er nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn man seine Mutter beleidigte.

„Beleidige meine Mutter nicht. Du kennst sie nicht, du weiß nicht wie sie ist."

„In dem du so sprichst, weiß ich, dass es so ist."

Wumm, hatte Albus ihre eine gescheuert. Den Grundsatz Mädchen nicht zu schlagen, schlug er in den Wind. Ceridwen sah einen Moment lang überrascht aus, dann brauste sie wütend auf und begann zurück zu schlagen.

"Siehst du, eine Frau sagt etwas, was dir nicht passt und sofort schlägst du sie", presste sie hervor während sie sich mit Albus auf dem Boden wälzte.

„Du interpretierst immer alles gleich falsch. Du glaubst, nur du hast Recht", presste Albus zurück.

Dann redeten sie beiden kein Wort mehr, sondern prügelten sich stumm weiter. Brian, der einmal versucht hatte, die beiden auseinander zu ziehen und dabei ebenfalls eine gefangen hatte, stand nur belämmert daneben und wusste nicht was machen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich einige Gaffer gefunden, doch keiner schien eingreifen zu wollen. Schließlich war es Tom, der die beiden auseinander zog und anfauchte:

„Was bildet ihr euch ein, euch zu Schlägern! Fünf Punkte Abzug dafür!"

Wütend funkelten sie die beiden an. Jeder gab dem anderen die Schuld für den Punktverlust. Doch die Musterung des Gegenübers brachte auch wieder Genugtuung. Denn beiden hatten ein blaues Auge und Nasenbluten. Über Albus Backe zogen sich zwei rote Striemen und Ceridwens Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Tom war auf hundertachtzig, als er die beiden hinter sich schleppend aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, weg von den Gaffern, bugsierte. In einer Stillen Ecke brach dann ein Donnerwetter aus.

„Wie kommt ihr nur auf die Idee euch zu Schlagen? Hätte euch ein Lehrer erwischt, müsstet ihr jetzt nachsitzen. Und es ist nicht die feine englische Art einen Hauskameraden zu schlagen. Konflikte löst man nicht durch die Faust! Das ist der Fehler dieser ganzen Welt, sofort wird alles immer mit Handgreiflichkeiten gelöst! Ihr zwei begebt euch jetzt schnurstracks in den Raum des Nachdenkens und bleibt dort den ganzen Tag! Ich werde jemanden schicken, der euch etwas zum Essen bringt und jetzt Abmarsch!"

"Aber...", setzte Albus zum Reden an, doch Tom unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Nichts aber, ihr beide tut jetzt, was ich euch gesagt habe!"

Er brachte sie an eine komische Tür, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, öffnete sie und schob beide hinein. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder. Albus und Ceridwen funkelten sich wieder böse an.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", meinte Albus.

Sie gab ihm ihrerseits auch die Schuld, jedoch sagte sie nichts mehr, sondern funkelte ihn lediglich weiterhin an. Dann ging sie zur Tür, das war ihr wirklich zu dämlich! Als sie versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, erhielt sie einen Stromschlag und zuckte zurück.

‚Der Raum des Nachdenkens also, oder was, dachte sie erbost. ‚Also, ICH kann hier nicht nachdenken...erst recht nicht mit IHM!'

Und der Raum war auch nicht besonders groß – eigentlich war außer dem Boden, der Decke und den Wänden nichts vorhanden.

„Klasse!", grummelte sie vor sich hin und verzog sich in eine Ecke. Albus stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte sie an, noch immer mit Wut in den Augen – (‚er sollte lernen, seine Gefühle zu verstecken...', dachte Ceridwen)– aber zugleich auch irgendwie interessiert. Er ging ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven und mittlerweile war es ihr vollkommen egal, ob sie ihm versprochen hatte, dass sie ihm etwas über sich und ihr Volk erzählen würde oder nicht...verdient hatte er es so oder so nicht!

Sie beachtete ihn nicht, aber da er sich weder rührte, noch endlich den Blick von ihr nahm, hob sie den ihren und starrte ihn an, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der nur kalt war und Albus frösteln ließ. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, sie wolle ihn gleich umbringen. Deshalb setzte er sich neben die Tür – Ceridwen hatte sich glücklicherweise in die entfernteste Ecke gesetzt und starrte auf den Boden.

Dabei baute er wieder neue Wut auf, die immer heißer in ihm glühte. Ceridwen aber sah starr gerade aus, starrte regelrecht ins Leere und konzentrierte sich währenddessen. Die Wut, die sie auf Albus verspürte, brachte ihr nicht viel, das wusste sie und daher atmete sie tief und ruhig, damit sie wieder klar wurde. Das was sie klarer im Kopf wurde, wurde Albus wütender.

Und daher sah er immer wieder auf und warf ihr giftige Blicke zu.

‚Sie hat es verdient hier zu sitzen! Ich nicht. Und sie hat angefangen...ich hab mich nur gewehrt...und außerdem ist sie kein richtiges Mädchen...Sie hätte noch viel mehr verdient! Sie hat schließlich mich und alle anderen beleidigt...vor allem meine Mutter! Was fällt ihr bloß ein, meine Mutter zu beleidigen?'

Albus war wirklich stinksauer. Und am liebsten würde er sich gleich wieder auf sie stürzen, doch das erlaubte ihm weder seine Erziehung noch die Tatsache, dass er sich eben bereits mit ihr geprügelt hat. Er schnaubte wütend und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Einer aus seiner Klasse – Talan glaubte Albus– brachte ihnen etwas zu essen. Er sah verwundert von einem zum anderen, verlor aber kein Wort.

Zu Albus nicht, weil der ihn wütend anstarrte und zu Ceridwen nicht, weil sie ihm etwas unheimlich vorkam, erst recht, weil sie jetzt gerade gar nicht da zu sein schien. Talan stellte vor jedem einen Tablett hin, das mit einem Teller und einem Becher ausgestattet war. Auf den Tellern lag eine Mahlzeit und im Becher war Kürbissaft, was auch sonst.

Ceridwen kam aus ihrer Trance wieder, sah kurz auf das Essen, dann auf Talan, der sich sofort aus dem Staub machte. Er war zwar ein mutiger Gryffindor, aber manchmal war es doch besser, wie ein Slytherin zu denken und sich aus meintlichen Gefahrenzonen zurück ziehen.

Nachdem Talan weg war, sah Albus noch einmal giftig zu Ceridwen und begann dann zu essen. Zu seiner Überraschung begann sie nicht damit, zu essen, sondern nahm scheinbar erst mal eine Bestandsaufnahme ihrer davongetragenen Verletzungen. Als sie damit fertig war, heilte sie sich selbst. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

‚Naja, soll sie doch eine Mimose spielen, ich halte das aus, wie ein Mann!' dachte er.

Doch selbst, als sie damit fertig war, rührte sie das Essen nicht an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verputzte den Rest, dann lehnte er sich wieder an die Wand. Er hasste diesen Raum. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und verbannte alle Gedanken aus seinem Hirn, bis wirklich Leere und vollkommene Stille herrschte, dann rief er Erinnerungen hervor.

Ceridwen sah zu Albus hinüber. Ihre Wut war mittlerweile verraucht und sie dachte an die Situation vorhin zurück, wegen der sie nun hier saßen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie selbst Recht hatte, Albus konnte ja gar nicht wissen, wie es als Frau in der Zivilisation der Zauberer ist. Aber irgendwie hatte sie dennoch Schuldgefühle. Ob er nicht auch irgendwo Recht hatte?

Sie starrte ihn an, als hoffte sie, eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen, aber er hatte ja wirklich keine Ahnung, was sie dachte, das konnte er nicht haben. Und wusste sie eigentlich wirklich, wie es als Frau in der Zaubererzivilisation war? Eigentlich nicht wirklich, zumindest hatte sie es selbst nicht erlebt. Sie wusste von ihrem Stamm, dass die Zauberergesellschaft ihre Frauen genauso unterdrückten, wie die Muggel ihre. Und das bei den Muggeln hatte sie selbst erlebt. Aber stimmte es wirklich, was der Stamm ihr da erzählt hatte? Man konnte doch eigentlich nur etwas wissen, wenn man es selbst erlebt hatte.

Ceridwen seufzt leise, das was jetzt kam, tat sie normalerweise nie. Und wenn es sein musste, dann kostete es sie immer sehr viel Überwindungskraft, denn es waren wirklich ihre meist gehassen Worte:

„Tut mir leid, Albus...", meinte sie leise.

Dieser hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet und starrte sie perplex an. Dann antwortet er langsam, fragte sich dabei aber, ob das nur eine Falle von ihr sein sollte:

„Schon ok. Mir tut's auch leid."

Und nun ist er blühte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie fragte:

„Wieder Freunde?"

Albus grinste breit und meinte:

„Klar! Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben hier ja noch ein bisschen Zeit zu verbringen."

„Na ja, soo lange ist es auch nicht mehr. Ich schätze noch so 3 Stunden, nach eurer Zeitrechnung. Wir haben ja eine ganz andere."

Sie grinste nun auch.

„Und du wolltest doch noch einiges über mein Volk erfahren. Also würde ich vorschlagen, wir beginnen nun damit.

In 3 Stunden wirst du zwar noch nicht allzu viel erfahren, aber immerhin schon einmal das Wichtigste. Zumindest denke ich das. Und wenn du Fragen hast, frag mich. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie dir auch beantworten kann."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und begann ihm folgendes zu erzählen:

„Man erzählt sich, dass unser Volk von Frauen gegründet worden ist, die aus verschiedenen Gründen verfolgt wurden. Manche von ihnen trafen sich irgendwann, andere nicht. Die erste Zeit entführten sie dann weitere Frauen, um unseren Stamm zu erweitern und später auch Männer, von denen sie sich dann das Kämpfen beibringen ließen.

Da diese Menschen immer aus verschiedenen Regionen, Ländern und Völkern kamen, wussten sie bald sehr viel. Bald entführten sie auch keine Frauen mehr, die Männer wurden nie wieder freigelassen. Sie legten ein Dorf an, in denen ihre Männer leben konnten. Zu gewissen Zeiten, oder wenn es sich die Männer verdient hatten, kamen einige der Frauen rüber, um bei ihnen zu liegen, in der Hoffnung, schwanger zu werden.

Sie lernten aus vielen Kulturen, daher konnten sie die Schwächen der einzelnen Künste ausgleichen, indem sie ein paar Dinge ausließen und stattdessen die Stärken anderer Künste einbauten. Und bald erkannte man nicht mehr, welche Kampfstilarten sie alles beherrschte, da sie sich auch dauernd weiterentwickelten.

Die Kinder wuchsen bis zu einem gewissen Alter bei den Frauen auf, danach wurden die Jungen in das Dorf geschickt, in dem die Männer zu leben hatten. Diese durften sich auch nicht sehr weit von diesem Dorf entfernen und auch nicht zu nahe an das des Stammes treten. Wenn sie es doch taten, wurden sie getötet, das wussten sie alle. Die Frauen aber durften zu jeder Zeit zu den Männern gehen, brachten ihnen auch die Mahlzeiten. Dennoch waren die Männer eigentlich Sklaven, denn sie arbeiteten auch für den Stamm.

Den Mädchen lehrte man ab dem 5. Lebensjahr die Kampfkunst. Je nach dem, in welcher sie am besten waren, wurden sie in den anderen trainiert, damit sie keine Schwächen hatten. Man bildete sie dazu aus, ihre Emotionen nicht zu zeigen, sich zu verteidigen und auch angreifen zu können. Man lehrte sie in der Waffenkunst und im Nahkampf. Man lehrte sie eigentlich alles, was man über den Kampf lehren konnte und die besten konnten es allein gegen 200 Mann aufnehmen, selbst, wenn sie keine Waffen hatten.

Heute ist das alles noch sehr ähnlich, nur sind die Amazonen irgendwann auch an Zauberer geraten. Und ab und an hatte sich auch einmal eine Hexe zu ihnen verirrt. Amazonen, die Zauberkräfte besitzen, sind fast unschlagbar, sobald sie diese wirklich richtig benutzen können. Daher werden die, die diese Gabe haben, auch darin unterrichtet.

Viele glauben, dass das Leben als Amazone wirklich einfach ist, jedoch ist es das nicht. Es wird täglich mehrere Stunden trainiert, dann müssen immer ein paar aus dem Stamm Wache schieben, Tag und Nacht. Und jeder hat neben allen allgemeinen Tätigkeiten auch noch die eigenen Aufgaben zu erledigen, sodass man eigentlich keine Zeit mehr für sich selbst hat."

* * *

Ein relativ langes Kapitel, weil es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffen (wir sind zwei Autoren!) es hat gefallen 


End file.
